Anniversary
File:Anniversary bar.PNG Anniversary is a seasonal event celebrating of the release of Overwatch which started on May 23, 2017 and ends on June 12, 2017. Anniversary items There are 134 Anniversary items, consisting of 11 skins, 24 emotes, 48 voice lines, 25 sprays, and 26 player icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Anniversary event. All items excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Buying all purchasable items requires 56,475 credits. Items which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. This event is amazing but I really want the new Mei skin it's better than the Winter event, can someone please buy me lootboxes this is pretty lit, also the new Lucio Jazzy skin is pretty dank. :) Additional skins :All skins cost ( ) Bastion_anniversary_dunebuggy.png|Dune Buggy (Bastion) DVa_anniversary_cruiser.png|Cruiser (D.Va) Genji_anniversary_sentai.png|Sentai (Genji) Hanzo_anniversary_cyberninja.png|Cyberninja (Hanzo) Lúcio_anniversary_jazzy.png|Jazzy (Lúcio) Mei_anniversary_beekeeper.png|Beekeeper (Mei) Pharah_anniversary_bedouin.png|Bedouin (Pharah) Soldier76_anniversary_cyborg76.png|Cyborg: 76 (Soldier: 76) Symmetra_anniversary_oasis.png|Oasis (Symmetra) Tracer_anniversary_graffiti.png|Graffiti (Tracer) Zarya_anniversary_cyberian.png|Cyberian (Zarya) Additional emotes :All emotes cost ( ) Ana_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Ana) Bastion_anniversary_roboboogie.gif|Robo Boogie (Bastion) DVa_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (D.Va) Genji_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Genji) Hanzo_anniversary_fishermandance.gif|Fisherman Dance (Hanzo) Junkrat_anniversary_runningrat.gif|Running Rat (Junkrat) Lúcio_anniversary_smooth.gif|Smooth (Lúcio) McCree_anniversary_linedance.gif|Line Dance (McCree) Mei_anniversary_sunnydance.gif|Sunny Dance (Mei) Mercy_anniversary-hustle.gif|Hustle (Mercy) Orisa_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Orisa) Pharah_anniversary_rocketguitar.gif|Rocket Guitar (Pharah) Reaper_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Reaper) Reinhardt_annniversary_sweethardt.gif|Sweethardt (Reinhardt) Roadhog_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Roadhog) Soldier76_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Soldier: 76) Sombra_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Sombra) Symmetra_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Symmetra) Torbjörn_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Torbjörn) Tracer_anniversary_charleston.gif|Charleston (Tracer) Widowmaker_anniversary_ballet.gif|Ballet (Widowmaker) Winston_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Winston) Zarya_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Zarya) Zenyatta_anniversary_dance.gif|Dance (Zenyatta) ;Note :All emotes after activating will remain in their animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt them. Additional voice lines :All voice lines cost ( ) *'Follow Me' (Ana) ("Follow me if you want to live.") *'The Adults Are Talking' (Ana) ("Shh, the adults are talking.") *'Bew-Woo Bew-Woo' (Bastion) *'Doo Dun Dun Woo' (Bastion) (Snippet of Overwatch's default main menu theme) *'Level Up!' (D.Va) *'No Way!' (D.Va) ("Urgh! No way!") *'I'm Not Impressed' (Genji) *'You Seem Nice' (Genji) ("You seem nice, I hate to kill you.") *'An Error In Judgement' (Hanzo) ("You have made an error in judgement.") *'Just So' (Hanzo) *'Dipstick' (Junkrat) *'Oops... Dropped Something' (Junkrat) *'Everyone Gets Their +1' (Lúcio) *'Have Some Lúcio-Oh's!' (Lúcio) *'Buckle Up' (McCree) *'Next Round's On Me' (McCree) *'I Was Only Trying To Help' (Mei) *'So Mean! Honestly...' (Mei) *'Questionable Judgement' (Mercy) *'You're Welcome' (Mercy) *'Satsified'sic With Protection (Orisa) ("Are you satisfied with your protection?") *'Your Compliance' (Orisa) ("Thank you for your compliance.") *'Fly Casual' (Pharah) *'Try Me' (Pharah) *'I'll See You In Hell' (Reaper) *'No One Left Behind' (Reaper) *'Beer!' (Reinhardt) *'Honor! Justice! Reinhardt!' (Reinhardt) ("Hrg. Honor! Justice! Reinhardt, Reinhardt, REINHARDT!! Hahaah!") *'I'm Going Hog Wild!' (Roadhog) *'I Don't Like Talkers' (Roadhog) *'I'm Not Your Father' (Soldier: 76) *'You're The Boss' (Soldier: 76) *'I Need A Drink' (Sombra) *'Were You Done Talking?' (Sombra) *'Setting Up The Car Wash' (Symmetra) *'Your Mind Works' (Symmetra) ("What... interesting ways your mind works.") *'Hear Me, Baby?' (Torbjörn) ("Hear me baby? Hold together.") *'Trust Me' (Torbjörn) *'Did I Miss Something?' (Tracer) *'Too Slow!' (Tracer) *'Sorry' (Widowmaker) (" ") *'What A Bore' (Widowmaker) *'It's My Time To Shine!' (Winston) *'Oh Yeah!' (Winston) *'Is That All?' (Zarya) *'Peace Through Firepower' (Zarya) ("Peace through superior firepower.") *'Existence Is Mysterious' (Zenyatta) *'How Disappointing' (Zenyatta) Additional sprays :All sprays cost Ana card.jpg|Ace of Hearts (Ana) Bastion card.jpg|Ten of Clubs (Bastion) DVa card.jpg|Ten of Hearts (D.Va) Genji card.jpg|Jack of Clubs (Genji) Hanzo card.jpg|King of Diamonds (Hanzo) Junkrat card.jpg|Joker (Junkrat) Lucio card.jpg|Jack of Diamonds (Lúcio) McCree card.jpg|Jack of Spades (McCree) Mei card.jpg|Ten of Diamonds (Mei) Mercy card.jpg|Queen of Clubs (Mercy) Orisa card.jpg|Nine of Spades (Orisa) Pharah card.jpg|Queen of Diamonds (Pharah) Reaper card.jpg|Ace of Clubs (Reaper) Reinhardt card.jpg|King of Hearts (Reinhardt) Roadhog card.jpg|Joker (Roadhog) Soldier 76 card.jpg|Ace of Spades (Soldier: 76) Sombra card.jpg|Queen of Spades (Sombra) Symmetra card.jpg|Nine of Diamonds (Symmetra) Torbjorn card.jpg|King of Clubs (Torbjörn) Tracer card.jpg|Ace of Diamonds (Tracer) Widowmaker card.jpg|Queen of Hearts (Widowmaker) Winston card.jpg|Jack of Hearts (Winston) Zarya card.jpg|Ten of Spades (Zarya) Zenyatta card.jpg|King of Spades (Zenyatta) Spray Anniversary 2017.jpg|Anniversary 2017 Additional player icons Anniversary 2017.png|Anniversary 2017 Anaversary.png|Anaversary Aniversario.png|Aniversario Anniversareeha.png|Anniversareeha Aurisa.png|Aurisa Auxton.png|Auxton D'Or.png|D'Or Kinenbi.png|Kinenbi May.png|May Lúciouro.png|Lúciouro GAMF.png|GAMF Goldborg.png|Goldborg Goldbot.png|Goldbot Goldclad.png|Goldclad Goldhardt.png|Goldhardt Goldhog.png|Goldhog Goldrat.png|Goldrat Goldrilla.png|Goldrilla Gold Soldier.png|Gold Soldier Hanaversary.png|Hanaversary Jahrestag.png|Jahrestag Pachiversary.png|Pachiversary Reapiversary.png|Reapiversary Vaswanniversary.png|Vaswanniversary Zaryanoversary.png|Zaryanoversary Zeniversary.png|Zeniversary Media Trivia *This is the only event to not introduce any event-exclusive Victory Poses, Highlight Intros, or Epic Skins. *Due to 24 heroes being released at the time of this event, and Junkrat and Roadhog being given Joker cards, the 9 of Hearts and 9 of Clubs were not given to a hero in the form of a spray. *If Junkrat and Roadhog's dance emotes are positioned and timed correctly, they will high-five each other during their dances and an audio cue will be heard when they do. Reference *Ana's dance emote is a reference to an Egyptian Saidi Dance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYMJ7HqCQmY *Ana's "Follow me" voice line is a reference to Terminator 2. *Bastion's dance emote is a reference The Train Dance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0v6DrAznj0 *D.Va's dance emote is a reference to the Voltron's dance from Robot Chicken. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjMFYAdvHJc&feature=youtu.be&t=1m56s *Genji's dance emote is a reference to Kinjaz. It contains a few moves from two of their preformances. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2UDHFnEvJc&t=1m19s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUw6cQ_ORJI&t=17m10s *Genji's skin, like the name implies, is based on Sentai series like Kamen Rider. *Hanzo's dance emote is a traditional Japanese dance called "Nanchu Soran Bushi" or "The Fisherman's Dance". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbbBR-lTA3g&t=13s *Junkrat's dance emote is a dance Will Smith did on The Fresh Prince of Bel Air . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaDQA3kCUgA&t=1m4s *Lúcio's dance emote is a Rollerblade Dance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2JS0MnY-nI *McCree's dance emote is The Electric Slide Line dance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPxXTh7P0cY&t=34s *Mei's dance emote is a reference to SOS Brigade's Hare Hare Yukai. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mljdpRp41I4 *Mercy's dance emote is The Hustle. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZyQIh0sH5A&t=30s *Orisa's dance is partly based on Equine dancing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knCj92zA0tU *Orisa's "Satisfied with protection" voice line is likely a reference to Big Hero 6. *Reinhardt's dance is a reference to Gene Kelly's "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNOSj0gQ1PU *Reinhardt's "Honor! Justice! Reinhardt!" voice line is a reference to the exact same quote said by his voice actor at BlizzCon 2016. *Roadhog's dance emote is The Cabbage Patch. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHW69vx_pPo *Soldier: 76's dance emote is most likely a reference to Nuts!. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w4B7QxL_n4 *Sombra's dance emote is a reference to a video of a Sombra cosplayer who was caught dancing. https://www.facebook.com/pocketjen/videos/1234723426648983 *Tracer's dance emote is The Charleston. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUpAcPAipDA *Widowmaker's dance emote is Ballet. *Winston's dance emote is a reference to The Twist from Pulp Fiction. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSLMN6g_Od4&t=1m26s *Zarya's dance emote is a reference to the 1988 Crystal Light National Aerobic Championship. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozoTzkCeO-A&t=2m21s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozoTzkCeO-A&t=3m5s External Links *Overwatch: Anniversary Patch Changes }} References Category:Seasonal Content